papas_gameria_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Gameria Fan fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Papa's Gameria Fan fiction Wiki Have you ever played those Papa's gameria games? I have, they are pretty cool. This is a fan fiction wiki. feel free to make your own characters and games! Rules This wiki, like many others, has it's own set of rules. The 9 most important rules are listed below for you # No profanity (See Below) # Posting disturbing images/videos, pornography, or any other insulting media or images on this wiki is not permitted. # Nitpicking or bashing something that you do not like is mostly allowed. The only thing that you can not bash or rant on is Papa's Gameria or it's characters, games, etc. # No cyber-bullying will be tolerated. (see below). # No vandalism (See below) # No offensive/inappropriate content (See below) # No Spam # No Racism Religion and political arguments are forbidden. It is okay to state your religion or which political party you are on, but bashing or attacking it is prohibited. Make sure to treat all Papa's Gameria fans with respect We must treat each other (and fans of this wiki) equally and positively. We will welcome people who have just discovered Papa's Gameria, have memories about them, or are not fans onto this wiki unless they begin to act up and vandalize something. Bashing or nitpicking on Papa's Gameria here, under all circumstances, cannot be done. Doing so is not only insulting to the fans, but can also result in flame wars, cyber-bully attacks, and someone disrespecting each other's opinion. If we have too much of this, we will have no choice but to give the vandals or cyber-bullies consequences for their behavior. We have no tolerance over any kind of cyber-bullying; it is distracting, irritating, and abysmal for users on this wiki to come across examples of such. Absolutely NO Vandalism/Offensive content I, the founder of this wiki, will protect the pages I made. You can make your own pages as well, but It must be noted that Inappropriate content is prohibited under any circumstances here. A person making an inappropriate page may cause good users to unexpectedly come across inappropriate material like profane language, spam, and unsuitable references to drugs, death, etc., and can also result in a flame war. Also, If a user makes a page that is appropriate, and someone edits it, that's called Vandalism. Vandalism is not tolerated at any circumstances. What is considered Vandalism? # Inserting inappropriate stuff to articles # Blanking content without a warning. # Repeating any form of disruptive editing over and over again. # Using sockpuppetry to gain an advantage to evade scrutiny of disciplinary action. Alternate accounts are (mostly) allowed Alternate accounts may be used in this wiki. However, they must be used responsibly and not for disruption, evasion of a block, or any other bad purpose contrary to wiki policies and the wiki's goal. Any abuse of multiple accounts is called sockpuppetry. What is sockpuppetry? Although alternate accounts are acceptable, abusing alternate accounts is called sockpuppetry. These are not accepted in this wiki and suspected sockpuppets will be blocked indefinitely. Users who operate sockpuppets are called sockmasters or sockpuppeteers. Sockmasters may get blocked or blocked longer if they use sockpuppets. The Closer Test "If it looks like a Closer, acts like a closer, then it must be a closer." The Closer test is a test that can show whether a user has similar behavior to another user. If User B has a similar writing style to User A (looks like a Closer), edits similar types of article (also looks like a Closer) and User B has similar messaging style to User A (acts likes a Closer), then User B must be related to User A. In addition, profanity is not allowed to be added on any article, and if done on someone's blog post, must be either typed in asterisks or censored. Breaking this rule can result in getting blocked from this wiki People who violate the above rules can be subject to their account getting a block Have a good time and follow the rules above before you begin! Small This is the smallest wiki in town, ONLY 3 PAGES!!! Meanwhile, Flipline Studios wiki has 1,892 pages, meet me at Flipline Studios wiki! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse